Move in with me?
by deathskeith
Summary: Gone too far side story installment: When Yamato comes over to dinner at Sasori's, his lousy timing and the red head's self confidence go head to head. YAOI Set before the five year jump.SASXYAM


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Naruto characters.**

**One of my side shots to my story GONE TOO FAR! You'll have to read the story to understand how these two characters got together but I think you could read it like a separate story...Maybe. Anyway, enjoy the fluff!**

* * *

><p>Sasori stared down at his laptop with a puzzled face. Picking up his reading glasses, he put them on and started typing rapidly. His hands flew over the keys as he stopped once in a while to make sure there were no mistakes. He added some words here and there but mostly felt confident. He typed well into an hour until his brain, and his eyes needed rest. He sighed and set his glasses back down. He bit his lip as he took a breath, looking out the window. It was getting dark and Yamato said he wanted to come over for dinner.<p>

_Dinner..._

That word alone meant much more to Sasori than Yamato would know. They had been dating now for over a month. His older brother Pein had proposed to Konan, and soon he would be moving in with her. He was spending the night now at his fiancees, leaving the whole apartment empty. Sasori swallowed the saliva in his throat as he though about what to make. Dinner when Yamato came over never only consisted of food...It well...

_Yamato! Yamato! Oh god! Don't stop! More! Uh! Uh! UH YES! YAMATO!_

Sasori shook his head as he felt his cheeks flush and his stomach drop. His groin suddenly ached and he growled as he slapped his forehead.

"That asshole!" he hissed. Somehow whenever the dark-haired male came over they ended up having sex. It was one of those out of the blue things too...It never was planned, but it always seemed to work out that way. Their last heated session started because of an argument about work. Sasori had no clue how it had led to sex in the bathtub at Yamato's house. His roommate wasn't in town that night...Thank god.

Sasori stood on shaky legs and smoothed back his red hair. He walked to his kitchen, taking out the roast in the fridge, he grabbed the crock pot and set it all up. He leaned against the counter, watching the roast mist up as he went over his thoughts. His heart raced every time his mind went to Yamato. It was hard getting over Sasuke but when Yamato was around the process seemed easier in a way. He wasn't really sure what stage he was at with the other male. He liked Yamato; he had given the other a chance like he asked, and they dated regularly. The only thing he was confused about was...Where did they stand? Yamato had told him that he loved him and at the time seemed sincere. He wondered though...Did he love Yamato back?

He bit his lip and looked at the far wall. His brother would be moving out soon, and he wondered how he would feel being in this apartment by himself. He shook his head again and set to making other things for dinner. He thought about Pein's wedding and how the other had asked him to be his best man. Sasori thought Peinwould go to Itachi, but he was surprised when he asked him. They were never close as children and Pein always seemed to get along with Itachi better. Sasori had told him he didn't mind and not to choose him just because they were brothers. The other had said he had a lot to make up for, and he wanted to start fresh now since he would be a married man.

He also though about his next book series, he wanted to start. He had finished with a previous set, and his publisher told him what the readers were looking for. He was taking a small break from writing at the moment to see how he wanted to proceed.

He let ideas, and characters fill his head as he walked around the kitchen getting dinner ready. When he heard the knock on the door, he awoke from his daydreams and blinked. Looking at the clock he sighed as it said six. He spent the better part of two hours just thinking and letting his body run on auto pilot. Smoothing back his red hair, he checked himself in the hallway mirror. He walked to the door and suddenly felt butterflies enter his stomach. He remembered he had been dating this man but was always caught off guard by how Yamato greeted him sometimes. Opening the door with a flushed face he suddenly wished he had dressed better. Yamato stood there with a smile in the hallway. He wore a deep red muscle shirt with his favorite, black and yellow trimmed jacket. A silver necklace dangled from his slightly tan neck and the sight of the span of flesh made Sasori sweat. His spiky hair moved as he smiled at the red head, his dark eyes squinting a bit.

"Sasori!" he greeted warmly in a happy voice. Before the red head could say anything or react, the other moved in on him. Sasori felt a hand on his hip slide slightly into his loose black sweat pants. The fingers went just under the edge and gripped the skin before Yamato moved his face closer. Sasori made a noise as the other male kissed him, head tilted to make it deep right off the start. Sasori raised a hand and set it on Yamato's chest as he closed his eyes. Another hand came up and under his jaw, wrapping behind his head and petting the hair at the base of his skull. Sasori's hand clenched at Yamato's top as they kissed heavily against the doorway to the apartment. Yamato moaned in his throat as the hand on the red head's hip moved behind to cup his backside. Sasori's stomach fluttered as the taste of almonds entered his mouth along with Yamato's curious tongue. The other man had a thing for nuts and ate them often, especially almonds...Roasted almonds. Sasori's breath hitched as the hand on his backside squeezed and the one on the neck pressed him closer to that eager mouth. They kissed intently for a few more moments before Yamato stood back, still holding onto his boyfriend.

Yamato was a bit flushed, which surprised Sasori somewhat. Usually it was always him turning the color of his hair when Yamato had spurred of the moment make out sessions. He caught back his breath as Yamato stepped backward with a cough and a small laugh.

"S-sorry about that, it's only...Whenever I see you, I just...Well...You know..." he mumbled, laughing lightly. Sasori blinked but tilted his head.

"Get excited?" he asked; voice slightly dulled. Yamato turned pink but smiled.

"Pretty much," he said. Sasori shook his head and invited him in. He watched the other struggle with his shoes for a moment before finally entering the living room. Yamato sniffed the air and made a sound of approval in his throat.

"Meat? Cool, I haven't eaten since lunch!" he joked. Sasori rolled his eyes as he stepped into the kitchen.

"All you know how to do it eat and breathe," he said to the other. Yamato was behind him as he checked on the roast.

"Well...I do something else pretty skilfully too," he almost purred against the red head's neck. Sasori turned around to see Yamato wiggle his eyebrows at him. The red head blushed and pushed him back toward the living room.

"Just sit down and I'll bring in the food!" he hissed to him. Yamato laughed as he removed his jacket and draped it over the couch. Sasori made the plates and set them down on the coffee table.

"Ooh, looks good babe! Still have some of that wine I left here last time?" he asked. Sasori thought a moment and headed back toward the kitchen.

"Where did I leave it?" he asked himself, walking toward the fridge. He moved everything aside and spotted it toward the back. He grabbed it with two glasses and saw Yamato waiting for him on the couch.

"I'm surprised you didn't finish the bottle on your own!" he laughed. Sasori sat down and felt the other male scoot closer to him. They poured their wine as thunder suddenly resonated outside. Sasori jumped at the sudden sound and almost spilt his wine.

"Shit, it wasn't raining when I drove over!" Yamato complained, taking a bite of his meal. Sasori suddenly thought of something and looked at the other male.

"Did you drive your motorcycle to my apartment?" he asked. If it was one thing, Sasori had been surprised about it was Yamato driving a motorcycle. He swore the other male only took him for rides, just so he would press against him when he went faster. Yamato nodded at the question and took another bite.

"Yeah, why?" he asked, chewing his food. Sasori gave Yamato a dull look accompanied with a raised eyebrow. The black-haired male chewed for a few more moments, studying Sasori's face as if it were a huge mystery to him why the red head was looking at him like that. He still seemed puzzled until he heard the rain start and his mouth dropped open, food almost falling out.

"My bike!" he whined, standing up quickly. Sasori held in a wince as Yamato talked with his mouth full. He watched Yamato struggle to swallow so he stood and slapped the other male on the back as he coughed.

"Relax! Just go cover it with the tarp I gave you and come back inside!" Sasori told him. Yamato nodded and swallowed the remaining food in his mouth.

"R-right! I'll be back!" he said, jumping off the couch. Sasori yelled after him as he forgot his jacket and forgot to put on his shoes. The red head sat on the couch and looked toward the window. The wind picked up, and heavy rain could be heard pounding on the glass. He actually worried about Yamato a little as more lightning streaked across the sky. He waited by the door for a few minutes before the sound of moist footsteps came up the hallway. A soaking sodden Yamato approached the door, his normally spiky hair now limp against his head. He looked up at the red head and smiled, rain drops dripping off his nose.

"Made it in time!" he announced, holding his arms out. Sasori frowned and motioned for him to come inside.

"Get in here, you'll catch a cold!"

Sasori grabbed the other by the wrist and lead him into the living room. Quickly going to the bathroom Sasori retrieved some towels and went to his boyfriend. He felt his cheeks flush when he returned to see Yamato now shirtless. He frowned in misery as he held his shirt out, his pants beginning to drip onto the carpet.

"Man, I was only out there for like five minutes!" he complained. Sasori shook from his stupor and set a towel on the floor for him to stand on. He moved forward and used the other towel to put over Yamato's head, rubbing the scalp and drying it from the rain. Yamato practically purred like a cat as he preened under Sasori's attention.

"Stop acting like a cat," Sasori scolded, running the towel around the other's ears and neck now.

"Sorry...Can't help it, I'm usually the one doing all the touching," he continued to purr. Sasori inwardly cringed at the words. He was sure Yamato didn't mean it like the way it sounded, but it still affected Sasori. It was true that since they started dating Yamato had been doing all the hand-holding and touching. Sasori would usually go along, but he never initiated an act of intimacy or touching. He suddenly felt selfish and in every way an asshole. He always thought himself as someone who would give more than he got, turns out he's been letting Yamato do all the work. He stopped moving his hands, and Yamato gave him a disappointed look.

"Ahh...Done already?" he whined frowning Sasori stopped moving, but he didn't say anything or take his hands back. Sasori was suddenly reminded that Yamato was topless and wet. He looked down the males toned body and felt a hint of desire coat his stomach. His cheeks heated as he looked up into the confused dark eyes of his boyfriend. Yamato watched him back after a moment, as if trying to figure him out.

"Sasori?" he asked after a moment. Sasori blinked but didn't change his line of thoughts. He let the towel drop to the floor as he gently wrapped his arms around Yamato's neck, moving closer.

_I'm such an ass..._

That was Sasori's final thought before he carefully but fully sealed their lips together. Yamato made a noise of surprise in his throat before he went still.

_I've only been thinking about myself the whole time...Yamato's been everything I've needed since I lost Sasuke._

Yamato slowly wrapped his slightly wet arms around Sasori's middle, returning the kiss.

_So far, I've only let him in with my body...I need to start trusting him with my heart._

Their kiss became deeper as Sasori pressed himself against Yamato's wet chest. The hands around him grew tighter as Sasori carefully let his tongue come out and lick the dark-haired male's bottom lip. Yamato moaned, and the sound went straight down to Sasori's groin. Before Yamato could say anything else Sasori leaned up on his toes and wrapped his arms tighter around his neck. They kissed heavily, tongues gliding against one another. The wetness from the rain made sweat circulate from their combined heat. Sasori moved back for air, and Yamato gave him a bug eyed look that nearly made Sasori break out in a chuckle.

"Sasori...Did you just...Kiss me?" he asked. Sasori nodded slowly and leaned in order to kiss his cheek.

"Yeah, is that okay? Did you want me to stop?" he asked. Yamato shook his head rapidly, his arms still tight with his boyfriend.

"No! It's fine!" he said, leaning into Sasori's advances. The red head smiled playfully and pulled Yamato along with him by his neck. Yamato followed like an eager puppy as Sasori pulled him toward the bedroom. He spun around and sat Yamato across on the bed. Leaning down he kissed Yamato as he crawled on top of the other man. More than willing Yamato set his hands on Sasori's backside as he laid himself flat on his boyfriend's wet chest. The light of the hallway leaked in to the room as both lovers kissed on Sasori's bed. Their hands roamed as Sasori kissed down Yamato's collarbone all the way to his navel.

"Oh god Sasori," he mumbled, watching the red head move down his body. Sasori forgot about Yamato's wet pants as he sat between the man's legs on the bed.

"Dip shit, take off your pants," Sasori husked, moving his bangs behind his ears. Yamato swallowed and obeyed the seductive command. Slowly reaching down he grabbed the edges of his pants and moved them down his legs. Sasori watched him and felt his stomach go hot at the sultry look Yamato was giving him. They had been together sexually several times, but none of it was drawn-out foreplay. Usually their minds were so bent on release that neither ever slowed enough to give each other romance.

Tonight was going to be different for both.

Yamato removed his pants and flung them to the side of the bed. Sasori took him all in and fought to control himself. The larger male was already half hard, his shaft taking on a light pink color. Sasori reached for his own muscle shirt, pulling it up and off his shoulders. Yamato sat up a bit and ran his hands-down Sasori's shoulders.

"You seem different tonight," he said, leaning in and kissing a pale shoulder. Sasori tilted his head back to let his boyfriend run kisses down his throat.

"I just...Realized some things. I haven't been a very good...Boyfriend," he mumbled the last part. Yamato pulled away and looked at him strangely.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Sasori looked away and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't...I haven't been...Fair to you Yamato. I should be more open...I mean I haven't even said...I love you to you, and...You do everything for me," he whispered. Sasori wrapped his arms around himself as Yamato laughed lightly.

"Sasori, I know what kind of person you are. I wouldn't expect you to just jump out of your shell like that. Besides, just being with you makes me happy, you don't have to think you're selfish," he whispered into the red head's ear. Yamato lightly nibbled on the shell of his ear and kissed the rim of it.

"I like you...I love you just the way you are. And if I happen to get a little extra for the ordinary...Then I'm happy that you chose to take those steps," he said. Sasori looked deep into his boyfriend's eyes. He only saw love and trust staring back at him from the darkness.

"Yamato...I..." Sasori mumbled, feeling suddenly embarrassed. Yamato smiled at him and raised a hand to finger Sasori's pants.

"Now...About these pants," he husked out. Sasori looked down at himself and smirked.

"You want them off?" he asked with a hint of teasing. Yamato nodded quickly as Sasori grabbed the edges of his pants. As Sasori pulled them down Yamato followed Sasori until the red head was lying on his back. The dark-haired male grabbed the pants and flung them somewhere into the room. Sasori under him stretched his arms above his head, letting Yamato get a full view of his lean and pale body.

"Oh and Yamato...I don't need to be stretched," Sasori whispered. The words shot straight down to Yamato's cock. The black-haired male moaned loudly and grabbed Sasori's hips.

"Is that because of all the sex we've been having lately?" he asked. Sasori in the middle of his stretching rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I think I'm pretty stretched after doing it at least six times this week alone. Do you have any idea how sore my back was after we did it in your tub?" the red head growled. Yamato only grinned and shrugged.

"Yeah, but how many times can you say that you've had sex in a bath tub? You'd be a riot at drinking games," he smiled. Sasori wrapped his arms around Yamato and glared at him.

"Just shut the fuck up and screw me!" he hissed. Yamato broke from his rant and boldly and quickly grasped Sasori's cock, causing the red head to gasp.

"As you wish babe...Now, get on your knees," he commanded. Sasori's breath hitched as Yamato grabbed his hip and moved him to his stomach. The hand on his cock didn't stop as the red head moaned and preened his hips into the hand. He managed with a shaky breath to lean on his forearms as Yamato moved up behind him. Kissing the center of Sasori's back he whispered the red head's name. Sasori panted as the head of Yamato's cock teased his entrance. He felt the hardness and the heat that radiated off it like a furnace. As rain pounded the window and a streak of lighting hit the sky, Yamato surged forward, burying his cock in one smooth thrust. Sasori cried out along with the clap of thunder, his fingers turning white as they grasped the sheets. Though he didn't lie about being stretched, he was still sore from all their earlier couplings through the week. Yamato gave him a moment as he gently petted the back of Sasori's thigh.

"M-move...Thrust dammit!" Sasori cried out. Yamato moaned and gently rocked inside his lover.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you liked a cock in your ass love," he husked out teasingly. Sasori's normally pale face reddened at the words.

"Well if you don't move then your cock isn't ever going to see my ass again!" he threatened. A sharp thrust caused Sasori to yelp, effectively cutting him off.

"I'm sorry, say again?" Yamato chuckled continuing to move.

"You're an ass!" Sasori moaned as his body went with the thrusts. Both men moaned and moved as Yamato's pelvis slammed into Sasori's backside. The red head bit his lip and threw his head back as a hand smoothed over his stomach and gently cupped his throbbing sex.

"Yes...Oh...Oh...Yamato!" he moaned out. Yamato made a pleased sound as he started to throw his weight into the thrusts. Sasori all too soon felt the stirring sensation swirl in the pit of his stomach. He bucked up to the thrusts as he tried to sit up more on his arms.

"Y-Yamato...Pput me...Put me on m-my b-back!" he pleaded. Yamato swallowed the saliva in his throat and looked up from his thrusting.

"Huh?" he said stupidly.

"Put me on my back!" Sasori yelled a little louder. Yamato obeyed and flipped Sasori onto his back. The red head moved Yamato up, so he faced level as he buried himself inside deeper. He wrapped his legs around the panting dark-haired male and pulled him close so their chests touched.

"Finish me like this," Sasori whispered. Yamato nodded and kissed the red head deeply.

"Okay," he whispered. He continued his thrusts as Sasori nearly tore his short nails down Yamato's back. As rain fell outside both lovers moaned each other's names and moved in rhythm to the flashes of lighting. Sasori bit his lip as his backside tensed with the upcoming release.

"I'm going to come!" he told Yamato. The other, nodded and pressed his forehead against Sasori's.

"Me too babe," he whispered. Sasori tensed, hips moving and arms and legs' tightening.

"Uhh...Ergh...Yamato I...I..." Sasori whined, throwing his head back.

"W-What? What is it?" Yamato's said with labored breath. Sasori arched against him as Yamato squinted into his face through his near orgasmic haze. He came a moment later against Yamato's chest, crying out into the dark room. Yamato felt the hotness on his chest and moaned as it coated his stomach. He thrust once more and for the seventh time that week spilled his orgasm into Sasori's body. Both lay panting as Sasori ran a hand through Yamato's now sweaty hair.

"I love you," Sasori whispered to him suddenly. Yamato froze and looked hard at Sasori. Both of the lovers gazes didn't waver as Sasori softly ran a hand down the side of Yamato's face.

"Move in with me," Yamato suddenly said through the post orgasmic haze. Sasori's fingers froze on the side of the man's face.

"Huh?"

* * *

><p><em>Three days later...<em>

Sasori sighed as he set the last box down in the kitchen. Carefully opening it, he took out some things and set them on the counter. He heard a crash in the living room and sighed. Poking his head out the kitchen doorway, he saw Yamato trip yet again over another box.

"I'm okay babe!" he announced from his position on the floor. Sasori shook his head and moved to help him up. Dusting the other off, he couldn't help but chuckle at the fresh Band-Aid on Yamato's cheek.

After their heated session, Yamato had thrown a big one on him. Of course, Sasori had given Yamato the cold shoulder, especially after he had confessed his love to the dark-haired male after sex. Yamato then proceeded to almost knock his door down the entire night with apologies, and 'I love you' repeatedly. It took a lot but Sasori finally let the male in so they could talk. Of course after another make-out session did they talk since Yamato was so happy to be let back into the apartment.

Anyway...

Yamato explained how his roommate moved out and now he didn't like living alone. Seeing the opportunity Yamato decided to see if his boyfriend would move in with him. Sasori had been hesitant at first, not knowing if he would be able to survive living with Yamato. In the end since Pein would be moving out in a few weeks he didn't see the point of living in an empty apartment full of old and some painful memories. He packed what meager things he had and Yamato had been overjoyed if not clumsy to get the things over to his place right away.

"I'm sorry, by the way...About my lousy timing," Yamato apologized as he set another box aside. Sasori sighed as he turned and gently pecked the injured side of Yamato's face.

"Work on it...But I guess it's okay, after all...I do love you," he said with semi pink cheeks. Yamato's grin was so wide it looked like it might peel of the band-aid on his face.

"Sasori!" he laughed. The red head's lap was suddenly full of his boyfriend as the bigger male hugged him to his chest.

"You'll see; this will be great! We can knock some walls down and make a bigger bedroom...Oh! We can get that new tile you were talking about for the kitchen! And I've always wanted a coffee island for the den...Then we can..." he rambled on. Sasori hugged back with a slight smile as his lover continued to go over what they could do to their joined home.

I think...I know what my next series is going to be about...

"So what do you think?" Yamato asked excitedly, looking down at him.

Sasori smiled and set his head on Yamato's chest.

"That sounds...Great, Yamato."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**See? Even Sasor deserves a happy ending.**

**More to come for the fic GONE TOO FAR!**


End file.
